


He would hang the stars

by Casimir



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Eggpreg, M/M, Oviposition, bottom!Goro, top!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casimir/pseuds/Casimir
Summary: After Mementos fused with the real world (twice) he’s been more cognition than man— that’s how he feels at least. His friends deny it, accepting the changes but shying away when he shows the deepest parts of himself. Goro calls him a fucking idiot.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 14
Kudos: 173





	He would hang the stars

Goro’s body is limp and pliant underneath him. It takes Akira a second to catalogue all of the changes that sleep makes but he commits them to his perfect memory anyway. The quiet look of contentment easing Goro’s features. He makes quiet sounds in his sleep, not quite words but more formed than a mere breath. Akira smiles as he pushes away strands of honey brown hair from Goro’s temples. It makes the other man lean into the touch. With a gentle reverence, the tentacles that hide underneath Akira’s skin surge from him— they split flesh in their wake, coloured a deep red, but it never hurts— and pull away the thin sheets that cover Goro’s body.

They’ve talked about this a few times. Goro is much kinkier than Akira ever expected him to be. Half the fun is in him never knowing when it’s coming, though, so Akira lets him forget about their discussions and focuses on satisfying the other aches inside him. Months later is  _ now. _ With Akira’s questing limbs pulling open Goro’s legs as his human hands reach for the lube they keep on the side table. Even with such a large bottle, they’ve gone through a lot of it.

Goro sighs in his sleep and attempts to close his legs. There’s no point in waking him up in a fight against his sleeping mind, so Akira lets him pull them shut. Only when he’s calmed down and Akira has slicked up his largest tentacle does he nudge them apart again. This time Goro doesn’t fight him. His legs part willingly. The sight sends a burning want up Akira’s spine. It makes him shiver slightly as he drags his eyes down the naked form of his boyfriend. Slowly, slowly, he presses forwards.

The thickest tentacle is the closest thing Akira has to a cock now. After Mementos fused with the real world (twice) he’s been more cognition than man— that’s how he feels at least. His friends deny it, accepting the changes but shying away when he shows the deepest parts of himself. Goro calls him a  _ fucking idiot  _ and rides his tentacles like they’re the last thing keeping him together.

Goro Akechi has never backed down from a challenge, and having an eldritch not-god for a boyfriend is probably his biggest one yet. Instead he just accepts Akira’s changing physiology and needs. Like right now, as his body just  _ takes  _ the intrusion of the red-black limb. He moans in his sleep and arches up on the bed and takes and takes and takes until Akira’s hips press against the plush skin of his ass. Akira bites his lip to hold back the noises he wants to make. He has to wait, let Goro’s body adjust, because he’s asleep and can’t snarl for him to “just  _ move  _ already!”

His breathing is ragged as he listens to the hitches and gasps in Goro’s throat. He’s so open like this, body more honest than his mouth ever is. Akira doesn’t have to read between the lines and the fake plastic smile when Goro just whimpers at every small movement. He knows the tentacle presses right up against Goro’s prostate. It practically does it on instinct now, like his own body has changed to do whatever Goro wants— if it has then he doesn’t care.

Now that the moment of desperation has passed, Akira allows the tentacle to thrust inside of his boyfriend’s pliant body. He places his hands on the bed on either side of Goro’s face and simply lets his own body do the work. He never lets them all out like this. More tentacles swarm from his form, stroking and touching and petting everything Akira’s human hands can’t reach. It means he doesn't have to move his own hips. They pull Goro down against him as the main one thrusts upwards, forcing a groan of pleasure from his throat.

Akira's clawed hands shred the bed sheets underneath them. They twist in the fabric until it's ribbons of soft grey in his hands. There are fangs biting into his lips that he hadn't noticed until a rivulet of blood trickles down his chin ( _ I should stop biting my lips,  _ he thinks idly). Two curved horns jut forwards from his forehead.

(Once, he'd asked Jose why he looked like that. 

"That's how you see yourself, mister!" Said the boy.)

There's something building in Akira's gut. A low pulse of half formed instinct and lust that has him burying his tentacle cock as deep inside the sleeping man below him as possible. Goro only moans. His untouched dick weeps precum and smears it with every twitch and shift. Akira  _ growls.  _ He feels like the heat haze of a hot day. When that  _ something  _ releases it pushes out from his pelvis and out through the thick tentacle. Goro's slick pucker spread impossibly wider around the  _ something _ that slid from Akira's body. He trembles as another slips free from the confines of his body. It feels like he's holding one long orgasm, locked in place inside Goro's body by his eggs pushing deeper inside. 

Realizing they're eggs makes Akira let loose a noise that boarders on a howl. Desperately he wants to see Goro's body gravid and bulging with their eggs.  _ Their  _ eggs.

Goro's eyes fly open as one of the eggs breaches his rim. He gasps something that sounds like a cross between a prayer and Akira's name before clutching at his boyfriend's back. The cut short nails can't damage Akira's skin but he still goes down with the pull until they're chest to chest and forehead to forehead. Goro's dick gives one more powerful spasm before he's coming all over their stuck together bodies.

"Goro. Goro. I can't stop them." Akira moans, grinding into the skinny body below him even as his eyes roll upwards in pleasure. He knows his boyfriend is probably overstimulated by now. Usually he gets a kick in the side when it's too much for him.

But, one of Goro's hands tightens on one of Akira's horns and he drags him into a blistering kiss. Goro licks the drying trail of blood away from Akira's chin. "Don't you dare fucking stop." He hisses.

There's a crazed, lust filled look in Goro's eyes as another pulse of baseball sized eggs pushes into his body. He screams with pleasure, wraps his legs around Akira's waist, and puts his free hand on the bulge in his stomach. When Akira glances down to see the movement he swears his mind nearly ascends. Goro's stomach really is filled to stretching. There's only a few more left in Akira's body.

"Just a couple more, you can take them baby. I know you can. You're doing so good." Akira kisses and bites at Goro's lips, swallowing the sounds of lust gleefully.

"Please, please!" Under him, Goro whimpers. "Give them to me, Akira oh--"

The last egg is followed by a rush of Akira's cum. Finally, finally the crest of his orgasm breaks and he howls at the top of his lungs. Goro underneath him is shaking apart at the seams. There's tears trickling down the sides of his face from the overstimulation, his legs around Akira's waist keep twitching and clenching with the aftershocks, and he hasn't stopped moaning. Limply, his arms fall back on the bed.

Akira's tentacles slowly retract from Goro's body. He expects to have to clean up the mess from Goro's body, but as he glances down there's only a small trickle of cum leaking from his abused and gaping hole. Nothing like what he  _ knows  _ he just released inside. He realizes it's probably going to stay there until the eggs are properly fertilized. Akira trembles and pulls Goro into his arms, his chest to Goro's back. The other man seems completely out of it. His breathing is edging on sleep again.

They'll talk about it in the morning.

***

Goro sits at the dining table in their home, one hand wrapped around his swollen stomach and the other around the warm cup of coffee Akira has just set in front of him. He's watching the news on the TV and steadfastly ignoring the plaintive looks Akira keeps giving him as he makes breakfast. It's only when they've eaten does Goro make steady eye contact with him.

Akira feels like he's in the doghouse again.

"I won't pretend I didn't enjoy that a lot." Goro says. "But you need to stop hiding from me."

"Hiding? What?"

"Your body." Goro jabs a finger in his direction. "I've already seen it. You're hiding away again."

Akira looks down. He is, he realizes. He's in his human body. Unassuming, not dangerous, skinny with knobbly elbows and glasses. The world shifts sideways and Akira towers above Goro again. The tips of his horns are in his peripheral vision. Two pairs of black feathered wings stick closely to his back so he doesn't knock anything off of the countertops with them. His human body is still there under layers of the Metaverse, the same way his other form is. Akira can't look down at himself. He can't, doesn't want to see what the others do when he has to travel between the worlds--

Goro's hands cover his. His boyfriend brings them to the pregnant swell of his belly and he lets Akira pet the soft flesh in reverence.

"I think they'll be beautiful. Don't you?"

Of course they would be. They're Goro and Akira's children.

(Getting them out proves to be as much of an adventure as putting them in. It takes everything Akira has not to thrust back inside Goro's body as it pushes their eggs free. The way he moans doesn't help. If he ends up fucking his boyfriend immediately after, then that's between them.)

**Author's Note:**

> I am losing my fucking mind:  
> https://twitter.com/ParalysedSleepy/status/1308682485673459717
> 
> Okay so I put a poll up on my Twitter that was like hey what kink should I write next and obviously it was a tie between somno and eggs so you got somno and eggs
> 
> I should stop coming up with AUs to justify my smut lmfao
> 
> @seraphcasimir come hang out we're always horny here


End file.
